Mike Newton
by Hermione Fowl
Summary: What if, when Edward was gone, Bella fell in love with someone else? Not a human, of course. Someone a little more interesting. . .
1. Gone

**Summary  
><strong>What if, when Edward was gone, Bella fell in love with someone else? Not a human, of course. Someone a little more interesting. . .

**Chapter 1 - Gone**

It's like there's a huge hole in my chest. Where my heart was, maybe. The bit of my heart that loves Edward. Well, all my heart loves him, but the biggest part is gone, I guess. Charlie hasn't actually said it, but I know he wonders why I don't get another boyfriend. Jacob Black, maybe, or Mike Newton, of even Eric Yorkie, as long as I stop this mindlessness.

But I don't want anyone new. I want _him _to come back.

Spring dance is coming up. I remember last spring dance. When things were normal. Well, as normal as things can be when your dating a vampire. But a whole year has passed since then, over half a year since _he _left, and to prove I'm not a mindless zombie I'm going to the stupid dance.

At lunch break, while I'm waiting in line for food, Eric approaches me, grinning.

"Are you going to spring dance?" Why do boys ask that? They'd have heard if I was.

"No," I admit. "Haven't been asked."

His smile widens. I so wish I could say yes to him. But I won't.

"Do you, uh, want to go to the dance with me?"

I smile back. "Thanks, but no thanks." I've already thought about who I want to ask me, and I'm sure he'll ask soon.

Tyler is next to ask. Like he still hasn't forgiven himself for the accident. At least he has the grace to look nervous, unlike Eric, who just looked excited.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey."

"Heard Eric Yorkie asked to the dance."

"Mm."

"You let him down easy, I hope. You know how emotional he can get."

I laughed, remembering his tears when we watched _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Anyway, since you're not going with anyone. . ." He let the offer hang.

"Sorry. Maybe next year." Well, not next year, actually, cause it's senior year.

Even Jacob want to know who I'm going with. I tell him nobody.

"Can people from other schools come?" Notice he doesn't specifically say boys.

I consider saying yes, just to hear him ask me, but I can't hurt him like that.

"No," I lie.

"Would you go with me if I was allowed?"

Ugh. I don't want to answer that!

"Maybe. As friends, yeah."

"Kay." He's disappointed. I really don't care, though. I wish the right guy would just hurry up and ask. I know he's desperate to.

As predicted, he catches me after school.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hey."

"So. Spring dance next Friday."

Well, duh. "Yep."

"You going?"

"Not yet."

"Not asked?" It's sort of a rhetorical question. He's certain someone asked.

"Eric asked. I said no." Obviously.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence, then;

"You want go with me?"

I grin. "Sure."

"Cool."

I'm on my way to improving drastically. I'm going to spring dance with Mike Newton.


	2. Spring Dance

**CHAP 2-**_Spring Dance_

Mike arrives at my house at five to eight, just before the dance starts. Angela and I had gone shopping the day before, after it was decided I was going. We'd picked out a knee-length, one-shouldered sky blue gown. My normally boring hair had been crimped into waves, and was super soft due to shampoo recommended by Angela. I had a necklace with a silver heart on it. My shoes are tall, small-heeled black boots. Angela declared ,me perfect, and even Jessica thought I looked OK.

Mike was wearing a plain black tux, but he still looked cute in my opinion. Handsome cute, not kitten cute. He told me I looked beautiful.

After the compliment, the drive had a comfortable silence, save the songs playing on the radio. As we turned up at the school, Mike opened my door for me. Old-fashioned, maybe, but sweet.

I saw Angela and Ben, who waved (in the case of Angela), or cracked up laughing (in the case of Ben). We headed over. Apparently Mike had kept his mouth shut, and no one knew we were going together. Of course, I hadn't told either.

We saw Jessica and Tyler arriving shortly after us. Jessica had obviously picked the most popular senior to make Mike jealous. But Mike didn't care. Jessica, however, was spitting fire. Tyler obviously wanted to come and talk to us, but Jessica's arm over his shoulders restrained him. Poor Tyler. It was coming knowledge he wanted to ask Lauren to the dance. However, it was also common knowledge that Jessica Stanley _always_ got what she wanted.

Eric had bravely risked the taunts and turned up alone. Angela and I both promised him a dance. Even Ben teased that they could dance together. I'd recently heard Eric telling Mike he wanted to go with Angle. At least he came, unlike Lauren, who wanted Ben, so hadn't turned up in protest. Oh well. No great loss.

Eventually, of course, the group drifted apart, and Mike lead me onto the dance floor. His arms went around my waist as though it was the most natural thing in the world. We swayed slowly to the music, or quickly, depending on the tune. I never had my promised dance with Eric. I didn't want to leave Mike. Why had it take me so long to realise how wonderful he was?

I can't remember if we ever stopped. We danced right until the last slow notes, when he pressed his lips to mine.

I faintly heard Jessica gasp, but it didn't really matter. I felt like Katy Perry, with fireworks exploding in my chest. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might burst.

Unfortunately he pulled away. I wished he hadn't. I could've kissed him forever. But people were drifting toward the door. I saw Angela and Ben, and we walked toward the car park together. It took Ben a while to stop laughing, but Mike's punch shut him up. As we walked, I realised that for the first time since _he_ left, I felt happy.

Mike was going to drive me home. I slipped into the passenger's side.

Mike was silent while we drove. As we neared my house, he suddenly pulled over and stopped.

Taking my hand and gazing into my eyes, he dropped his bombshell.

"Bella, we shouldn't be together. I'm not. . .human. I'm not like you."  
>No! I couldn't bear to have my heart broken again.<p>

"Bella, I'm a. . ." He took a deep breath.

"Pink. I'm a pink unicorn."


	3. Thinking

**This chapter is dedicated to Mixle, for sort-of helping me, but mainly just rambling on about nothing with me. :D**

**Chapter 3 – Thinking**

We agreed that I could 'think about it overnight'. Like I could sort all this out in just one night. Technically, this should be OK – I dated a vampire, and have a werewolf best friend, surely a unicorn would be easy to cope with.

But this was Mike. I'd always noticed he was cute, and overly nice, but he couldn't compare to _him_. Then I had Jacob, but hanging out with _his_ enemy probably isn't healthy. Mike, however, was normal. He didn't know about our 'other world'. He was just a normal kid, with a normal life. In Forks, he was about as good as you could get. Charlie would approve, which was a bonus, and Jacob would get some time to himself. I'd even planned a bit of our future. Even if we broke up, we could stay friends. We could go to college together, along with Angela, and Tyler, and all my other old friends that I never got to spend time with.

I should've known it was too good to last. I'm pretty sure I didn't sleep a wink. I didn't know what to tell him. I was working tomorrow, so I didn't even get the weekend to think about it. Rationally, I should think this over in the morning, and tell him I need more time. But, 'nothing good ever happens after 2am', so I picked up my phone and dialled his number.


	4. The Conversation

**Mike Newton**

**Chapter 4 – The Conversation**

"Hi, Mike speaking."

"Hi, Mike. It's Bella."

A pause. He's probably wondering why I've called him at 2:30am.

"Um, Bella, it's pretty late..."

"I know. I'm really sorry. I was just thinking, about what you told me."

Another pause. God, I'm so, so stupid.

"Well, um, that's good. But can't we talk about this in the morning?"

"No." Why not? Stupid, stupid, stupid. "I just... Well, I think, if you still want to, I want to be your girlfriend."

"Really? Bella, that's great!" I can picture his huge, adorable grin.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter what you are. And... Mike, I love you."

What? Since when? Why did I say that? I must be crazy.

"Oh. Wow. I..."

"Sorry. You don't have to say you love me back."

"But I do."

Oh, God. Now I've really screwed up.

"Oh. Um, good."

Another of those horrible, awkward pauses.

"So, um... See you tomorrow? If you're coming to work?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

He hangs up.

I do want to be his girlfriend, but I don't _love_ him! I love _him_. But _he_ left. Mike didn't. Mike stayed.

Oh, God, what have I _done_?


End file.
